1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of charging a battery in a state of being mounted on a cradle and a terminal system having the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly hand-carried by a user.
Multifunctional terminals are capable of capturing still images or moving images, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving a broadcast and the like, and can be implemented as or with an integrated multimedia player.
In order to implement a complex function such as a multimedia player, various attempts at user management have been applied in the conventional art via hardware and/or software. As an example, various user interface environments have been provided for the user to easily or conveniently retrieve or select a function.
Furthermore, a fixed-mobile convergence (FMC) service has recently been provided to utilize wired and wireless communication networks with a terminal in a mobile manner as a mobile terminal is regarded as a personal belonging. Accordingly, a mobile terminal has been recently developed to be used as an Internet phone at home or office, and as a mobile phone out of home or office.
The conventional Internet phone is charged while being mounted on a cradle at home or office, but on the contrary, the conventional mobile phone is charged as it is connected to an external port through a connection port. As a result, when a conventional mobile terminal having a fixed-mobile convergence function is formed to be charged by both the two methods, there will arise a double charge problem such that power is supplied at the same time by the two methods.